


Primo Gradus

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Roman is good black market grandpa, adding Roman to give him some actual character, also I really ship these two now, might do a little thing with them, more Djinn power development, screw Navarro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Harry Flynn introduces Talbot to someone who has also been touched by a curse of the world.
Relationships: Harry Flynn/Talbot
Kudos: 5





	Primo Gradus

Gabriel Roman often worked alone these days. Gone were the adventures into dangerous parts of the world, fighting about to try and find treasure. No, after being betrayed, that part of him had died out for good. Now he worked in the shadows, paying handsomely for sites and digs to be brought to his ownership. He was never one to care for the dried bloodstains found here and there, no, he was content with just exploring the history before him. If he wasn’t found at a dig site, he was in his office, navigating black market deals and auctions with ease. He’d been at the game for quite a while, and as such had cultivated varying sources and treasure hunters that ringed his social circles. So invested in potentially searching for remnants of Ubar, Roman had not heard the news of a newcomer in the treasure hunting ranks until a favorite of his dropped by one day. 

Harry Flynn liked to announce his arrivals by sitting at Roman’s desk, legs propped up on his desk with a cocky grin. This time there was a man with him, standing beside the chair with his arms held behind his back. He stood as if at attention, button-up shirt immaculate under a black vest and satin tie.

_ “Roman! We were just lookin’ for ya!” _ Harry grinned, moving to get up as Roman crossed the room, arms laded with a strange statue.

_ “I can clearly see as such.” _ The older man rolled his eyes, setting the piece down. The way Harry’s partner stiffens at the sight catches his sight, the older man squinting.  _ “Now who might this be?” _

_ “This ‘ere is Talbot, and he’s going ta be joinin’ me on jobs from now on.” _ Harry stepped in with his prosthetic slipping into one of Talbot’s hands with ease. Roman raised an eyebrow, the name not ringing any of his various bells.

_ “Is he now? I prefer to know if those joining my operation can hold up to the work I require of them.” _

_ “I can assure you ‘e can.”  _

_ “He can also speak for himself.” _ The man has a quiet but demanding voice, stepping aside so Roman can sit at his desk.

_ “Well, you’re polite for a start.” _ Roman can practically hear Harry roll his eyes, amused as he pulls out his varying magnifying glasses.  _ “Have you seen this piece before?” _

_ “I beg your pardon?” _ Talbot reacts rather quickly, Roman motioning to his desk.

_ “You reacted when I carried this in, have you seen it before?” _ Talbot gives him a stiff nod and Roman presses.  _ “May I ask how? This is a piece we’ve managed to recover from Ubar, and I hadn’t thought anyone besides Nathan Drake had been in the city.” _

_ “You shouldn’t be digging up Ubar.” _ Talbot manages after a moment, Harry fighting back a wince from how hard Talbot is squeezing his hand. 

_ “Why is that? Such a city is the find of the century.”  _ Roman breathed, trained hands deftly removing sand and debris from the ornate vase.

_ “It keeps a great evil contained.” _ Roman looks up, hands pausing their work. The way Talbot is looking at him makes Roman remember an island so very far from here.

_ “Explain.” _ He sits back and listens. The Order that Talbot names ring a faint bell, but it is of little consequence as its members have been scattered since a few months prior. He listens as Talbot explains the cursed waters that once were held in the underside of the city. By now they would have been dried out by the city and sand, but the artifact that caused such problems could be intact. Roman was no fool, to be hearing how such a thing had caused such pain and destruction, it made him sigh. A hand subconsciously went to his forehead, fingering a scar that was deftly hidden, save those who knew. 

_ “You’ve been touched by power before.” _ Talbot frowned, and he received a bitter laugh.

_ “If touched, you mean taken hold of and turned into a...freak of nature, then yes.” _ Roman lowered his hand, flexing his fingers.  _ “What about you? You speak as if from experience.” _

_ “I do.” _ Talbot nodded, eyes taking on a faint red glow. Roman gave him a curious look, blinking, and finding the man gone. Harry just points behind him, and there Talbot is perched on the windowsill, a faint red-orange aura surrounding the man. Roman blinks again, and Talbot is standing beside Harry once more, hair slightly ruffled from moving so quickly.

_ “Astonishing…” _ Roman breathed, moving to circle around the younger man.  _ “You said the Order did this to you?” _ Talbot nods, and the older man tutted under his breath. A few moments of silence pass before Roman offers them to stay for tea, which turns into spending most of the day. Despite the statue that’s moved from view, Talbot is fascinated by Roman’s collection. His expertise mostly ranges to the Middle-Eastern and French collections, and he can pick out a fair few things from some of Roman’s English sets. The older man is impressed, and Talbot feels a warm feeling at the compliments he’s given. He’s not sure why and asks Harry if he had ever felt as such on their way home. 

_ “Sounds to me like you’re enjoyin’ the praise.” _ Harry smiles, Talbot, looking mildly surprised by the answer. 

_ “I have always wanted to study such things, I never thought others would be proud of such a thing.” _ Harry sighs, moving to peck Talbot’s cheek.

_ “You are just a sorry sort aren’t ya love?” _ Harry laughs at the faint blush that spreads on Talbot’s cheeks.  _ “I’m ‘appy for you though, really.” _

_ “Thank you, Harry.” _ Talbot sounds touched, a soft smile on his face as the two head home. It was funny, just weeks ago Harry was on his own and carving out work for Roman between bigger jobs. Now he had a partner, boyfriend, hell he wasn’t sure what they were. Talbot didn’t seem to know what they were either, just content with aiding Harry however he could. Harry took a phone call just after they arrived home, and Talbot goes to start some coffee for them. As the pot is brewing, he goes to the kitchen table, taking a seat in front of his current project. Talbot was finding himself being overwhelmed by his newfound freedom, sometimes just walking around or muttering to himself. Harry had suggested Talbot find something to physically work on, and after a fruitful day of antique shopping, Talbot had gotten his hands on a few things. The biggest piece was an old record player, and it’s inner workings set over the table as he painstakingly repaired broken and chipped pieces. If he were deep into his work, such as now, idle pieces would begin to hover in the air, Talbot plucking out the piece he needed without much thought. 

_ “How’s it goin’ love?” _ Harry seems to come from nowhere, the smell of coffee following the warmth from Harry leaning against his back.

_ “I hope to complete this by tonight.” _ A slowly spinning screwdriver is plucked from his left, delicately screwing together a component. 

_ “Never thought of these as useful.” _ Harry hums in thought, Talbot glancing up after setting the piece back into its housing.  _ “Then again, perhaps I just needed the right person to see their value.” _

_ “You can be such a sap,”  _ Talbot recalls the teasing Nathan Drake had done, grinning when Harry rolls his eyes.  _ “I suppose it’s for the best that I enjoy such a thing.” _

_ “You are so fortunate you’re so damn cute,” _ Harry grumbled before pressing a gentle kiss to Talbot’s cheek, only to meet his lips instead. Talbot looked fairly amused, having moved so they were face to face, hands resting on Harry’s hips. The thief chuckles, taking a seat on Talbot’s lap before he resumes his kiss, ignoring the buzz of his phone in the next room.

He was rather busy.


End file.
